Fall of the Lich King
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Sequel to Call of the Crusade. Join Serene Adventure and the Ashen Verdict as they write the final chapter of the war against The Frozen Throne. Guest appearances by Tavingtonsbeauty's OCs with her permission. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Old Rivalries

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

Overview: After making their final preparations, the Alliance guild Serene Adventure and The Ashen Verdict breach the gates of Icecrown. It's win or serve in death in Azaroth's darkest hour. While heroes fight to ensure tomorrow, political upheaval shakes the Alliance and the Horde to the very core.

A/N: So much cover in this bad boy. We've got the fight with the Lich King as the main event as well as setting things up for the Cataclysm. As a reminder several characters by fellow author Tavingtonsbeauty will appear throughout this story and the Worldbreaker series. That's the name of the four-part Cataclysm series following this story. I'll talk more about the Worldbreaker series later on.

Almost forgot:

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft. Blizzard does. This unofficial story is not endorsed by Blizzard and as far as I know, it doesn't make me money. The only way that will change is if Blizzard contacts me, which I doubt will ever happen.

_**EDIT 9/14/2012: Due to a change of guilds in WoW, the first part of the final chapter has been changed. See the footnotes at the end of the final Chapter for the details.** _

~B.A.

_XxX_

_Chapter 1: Old Rivalries_

_XxX_

The joyous atmosphere at the Argent Tournament Grounds would seem out of place considering it had been built in defiance of the landlord whose fortress of death loomed on the other side of Icecrown Glacier. In just the span of a few weeks it had been constructed as one of three staging points used by the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade in Icecrown. The latter faction led a daring siege on the Shadow Vault to the west, capturing it for use as a staging ground.

The Ebon Blade also held Death's Breach on the northwestern edge of the glacier. From there they launched an offensive against the Scarlet Onslaught's last stronghold on Northrend. The Argent Crusade had captured Crusader Pinnacle far to the southeast in defiance of the Lich King's disregard for life. Now their cavalry was smashing through Icecrown Citadel's last lines of defense.

At the Argent Tournament Grounds, Serene Adventure and Serene Overload were about to settle once and for all which guild would have the right to lead their faction alongside Highlord Fordring and Highlord Mograine in the assault on Frozen Throne. I sat in the stands designated for Alliance dignitaries and faction leaders. The Horde equivalent was opposite the coliseum while the Argent Crusade's was nestled in between them.

In the aftermath of the Wrath Gate Incident, The Battle for The Undercity and Gilneas rejoining the Alliance, tensions were at an all-time high. King Wrynn and Warchief Hellsceam agreed to honor the Armistice strictly enforced by the Argent Crusade while on their grounds.

Elsewhere, all bets were off.

"Tell me something, Lillina." said Queen Rhenn Wrynn as the participants were introduced in the arena below us. "I've heard that like many people from Stormwind and The Undercity, this war against the Scourge is personal for both the Grand Marshall and your father. Do you think reconciliation between the Alliance and the Horde might be possible?" I glanced at her husband the king, who sat on the other side of her. He watched the goings-on below intensely, glancing in the direction of Garrosh Hellscream and Cairne Bloodhoof, who observed from their place in the stands across the way.

"Honestly? Not anytime soon." I replied. "We're fighting for our lives here and and already soldiers are talking about the war to come after the Lich King is defeated."

"I agree it is premature for such talk." Rhenn said as she glanced at her husband. The look was a mixture of worry, angry and anxiousness. There was little doubt Tirion's presence was the only reason Varian and Garrosh weren't trading blows right now. "Stormwind has spent an abhorrent amount of money, lives and resources in the war against the Scourge. We're going to need at least five years to recover before we make another commitment to war."

"Good luck trying to tell that to the Warchief over there." Varian interjected as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "He has a one-track mind. Once he's made up his mind, there's little one can do to change it."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Rhenn shot back. Varian opened his mouth to respond but paused and reconsidered. Instead, he decided to change the subject and turned to the High Elven Ranger General who sat behind him.

"So, Vareesa. What do you think about Aurabolt taking on your undead sister?" he asked her.

"Varian!" Rhenn snapped in disgust.

"It's quite alright, Your Majesty." Vareesa Windrunner replied calmly. "As far as I'm concerned, my Sylvanas died when the Scourge invaded our homeland. When that happened, she was no longer the sister I knew and loved. Her fate no longer concerns me."

"How could you say that?" I asked in surprise. "She didn't chose to become what she is. She was being used-"

"By Arthas, I know." Vareesa finished. "If that was all there wouldn't be a problem. My problem is with her methods. The Sylvanas I knew would never have developed a plague so powerful, even the Warchief forbids its use. I sympathize with the Grand Marshall's cause. If anyone can best her in single combat, he can."

"That remains to be seen." Rhenn replied as the Horde combatants entered the arena. When I saw the guild's tabard I felt myself tense up. "Serene Overload...they're said to be the Horde equivalent of Serene Adventure...!"

"Aye, they are." said Evelyn as she smiled. "Our guilds have a bit of a history but I think the time has come to see which is more powerful."

"The stakes couldn't be higher." King Wrynn added. "The side that wins will have earned their faction the right to join the Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade in the assault on Icecrown Citadel."

"Do you think they'll win?" I asked.

"I think you and I already know the answer to that one." Rhenn replied as the battle was about to commence below.

XxX

"You and I both know only the Lich King would benefit from this fight." Aslanoch said as we stood opposite each other in the center of the arena. I was in my Warlock form while Aslanoch was a Mage.

"True, but Varian and Garrosh would allow no other course of action." I replied. "In this, at least they would be satisfied in knowing the other would be unable to avenge the loss suffered in this ring."

"We may be old friends Fomortiis but don't think we'll go easy on you." he said as we walked back to our respective guild mates. "You and I both know another war sits on the edge of the horizon with stakes even higher than this."

"Then I would be honored to show you the full extent of my power." I said as I joined the twenty four combatants hand-picked this exercise. Among them were Aslanoch and Dexterose. Darion Mograine gave his permission for Death Knights on both sides to participate as members of the Alliance or Horde respectively. Everyone gathered before me knew what rode this fight. The King's ego aside, I was committed to seeing the war against the Scourge to the very end.

"Congratulations are in order to both Serene Adventure and Cruxis for making it this far." said Tirion Fordring as he addressed everyone. "First, I would like to express my disappointment in the fight about to take place. Although His Majesty and the Warchief requested this in advance, I allowed it only because the leaders of each guild agreed to it. As you all know, Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt is also the leader of the Alliance Vanguard. Should he fall in battle—which I doubt, personally—Jamiy Ambrose will succeed him."

"For the Alliance!" someone on the Alliance side of the arena exclaimed.

"For the Horde!" someone on the Horde side of the arena exclaimed.

"Combatants, you may begin!" the Highlord exclaimed as both sides charged.

"That one is mine!" Abyssion roared before swinging his Runeblade at the Orc Death Knight come to fight him. The blow cut the Death Knight cleanly in two, the flesh singed due to the sword's fiery enchantments. I ducked in time to miss getting hit with Aslanoch's Frost Fire Bolt before transforming into my Demonic Form and tearing his chest open with one of my claws.

"So powerful...!" he exclaimed in surprise as he fell.

"I bet he didn't see that coming." said Talen as he took on a Rogue and a Shaman at the same time. I took that moment to change back to my human form, raise the banner of Stormwind above my head and exclaim

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

The Alliance side of the arena erupted into cheers. In a matter of minutes the fight was over. Every member of Serene Overload was dead, dying or seriously wounded. Myrmid, Carbina, Celes and Jiyan worked hard to keep everyone in the guild alive. Several had serious wounds that would require further care but we all survived.

"A job well done, heroes!" King Wrynn said as he stood and saluted us. "You've done your King and the Alliance proud." I looked into the Horde stands in time to see Garrosh and Cairne quietly leave, their guards close by.

"Now that this fighting is over I hope you're satisfied, Your Majesty." said Tirion. I'm pretty sure Rhenn and myself were the only other people on Azaroth who could talk that way to Varian and get away with it. "Who but the Lich King could gain from this disgusting display?'

"Don't worry, I'll see that he doesn't get the chance." said Aslanoch as he turned burned the bodies of his dead guild mates to ashes. Those mortally wounded he finished off and burned to ashes as well.

"Barbaric!" Myrmid exclaimed in disgust.

"I'd have done the same thing if any of you died." I replied without pause. "It's the only way to ensure your body can't be raised to fight against us."

XxX

Later, I met with Paima, Lillina and Ein outside the Silver Covenant Pavilion. "Impressive as always, father." Lillina said as she smiled. "We just received word Jaina Proudmoore returned from her expedition into Icecrown Citadel. Have you learned any new information?"

"No but Fordring, Mograine, King Wrynn and Aurabolt are meeting with her now." I replied. "I heard she made quite the commotion on the way out, too."

"You don t think she ran into the Lich King, do you?" Lillina asked in surprise.

"Anything's possible." I replied with a shrug. "Some believe she came to Northrend in the hopes of saving the Arthas she fell in love with."

"Had he not gone mad he would have been king of Lordaeron." Paima remarked thoughtfully. "And I've little doubt he would have taken her hand in marriage. I would seem fate had decided they can never be together."

"I fell sorry for her loss but it's far too late for him." Lillina added. "I can feel the souls of the countless men, woman and children bound by the Lich King. They cry out for peace. They demand justice." A commotion outside caught my attention. Throngs of people from both factions were running into the coliseum.

"What's going on?" I asked a Dwarven Paladin that happened to be passing by.

"King Varian and Warchief Garrosh are about to have a duel in the arena!" he exclaimed before breaking into a run.

"I thought Fomortiis was with the king?" Paima asked in surprise. "Do you think we should see what's going on?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask as I smiled. "Come." We ran to the Argent Coliseum where Fordring, Mograine and the most of the other faction leaders looked on. I noticed the queen, Aurabolt and Cairne were missing.

"Where are Aurabolt and Queen Rhenn?" Lillina asked, having noticed the same.

"They and Warchief Cairne have their hands full trying to keep others from storming the arena." Muradin Bronzebeard replied without looking up. When this is over, either Anduin assumes the throne or Thrall my have to assume command of the Horde."

"In other words, this is a fight to the death." I said as I shot Tirion a glance. It then I noticed his sword arm was bandaged. I understood now. "They wanted to ensure you won't be able to stop them without killing you."

"They're starting!" Muradin exclaimed, which drew everyone's attention to the arena. Both combatants wore only a loincloth. Given the type of fight this was, armor would be meaningless. The two circled each other, weapons raised. Garrosh held an axe the Horde called Gorehowl. It was named thus because of the eerie song it sung with every swing. Varian, on the other hand favored his broadsword.

Finally, they engaged. Garrosh aimed for the king's head but Varian easily parried the blow. He tried to counter but Garrosh sidestepped what would have been a crippling blow. The spectators roared and cheered from the stands. Half cheered for Garrosh, half for Varian.

"If dey manage to kill each otha, maybe de Horde and de Alliance would find peace." Vol'Jin remarked in broken Common. Sylvanas chuckled at his remark.

"That's a big IF, Troll." she replied. "Though, I'm we can all agree neither would accept a draw." The two raised their weapons for another exchange but were stopped when chains of light suddenly bound them.

"This fight is over!" Queen Rhenn said as she entered the arena with Aurabolt and Cairne. She walked over to her husband and slapped him across the face. "We're leaving. Now." Without another word, the King and Queen of Stormwind vanished in a flash of light.

"So much for the entertainment." said Sylvanas, making little effort to hide her disappointment. The sudden roar of rage that erupted from the Warchief seemed to indicate otherwise.

XxX

"RELEASE ME, HUMAN!" Garrosh roared. No doubt he was furious the duel had been ended before it could reach its conclusion. Since Rhenn took Varian back to Stormwind I dispelled the chains that bound the warchief and stepped back in time to miss getting cut in two.

"Garrosh, stop!" Cairne exclaimed in Orcish as he grabbed the Orc's from behind. This only seemed to further enrage Hellscream.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I could ask the same of you!" Cairne shot back. "What if you'd been killed? Being Warchief isn't just about brute strength, Garrosh! You must show restraint as leader of the Horde!"

"I challenge you to a duel!" he exclaimed. At this, the entire arena grew silent. I was just as shocked as Cairne at his words. There was a long silence as Cairne processed the young Orc's words.

"I will apologize to Thrall personally for killing you, Garrosh." he said, adding "And gladly accept my punishment for doing so." Cairne pulled his spear free from his back and tore off his clothes. They were really going to fight! I drew back so that I would be out of the way. Both were incredible fighters, their strength known among many in the Alliance as well.

A shame Azaroth was about to lose one of them.

The two charged and exchanged blows. Despite his size and age, Cairne was remarkably agile. He easily dodged every axe swing while striking at Garrosh with his spear. Clearly his experience was proving to be the deciding factor in how the deathmatch would end.

Garrosh suddenly changed the direction of his axe swing, opening a flesh wound on Cairne's left shoulder. The Tauren Chieftain responded ramming his shoulder into the Warchief, knocking him backwards several feet. The blow must have jarred his senses, for he struggled to stand.

"It's over." Cairne said as he pointed his spearhead at Garrosh's throat.

"Finish it." Garrosh replied.

"Gladly." the chieftain said as he drew his powerful arm back to deliver the coup de grace. It never extended. Garrosh suddenly sprang up and cut Cairne's head clean off. My eyes widened in surprise as Cairne's head landed a few feet away from his body, which limply dropped to the ground.

"Shouldn't have taken so long, old one." Garrosh remarked coolly as he whipped the blood from his axe and turned to me. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put your head next to his."

"Because you and I both know you'd rather fight King Wrynn." I replied with a shrug. He regarded me momentarily before smiling.

"Very well, I will allow you to keep your life _today_." he replied, emphasizing the final word. He shouldered his axe and exited the arena. It was only after he left Tauren Shamen descended from the stands to see to their fallen leader's burial.

XxX

End Chapter 1.

I believe I mentioned this before. I'm setting things up for the next story that will follow this one. I have _The Shattering_ by Christie Golden. This is a spoiler so prepare yourself. What really happens during their duel is after Garrosh grazes Cairne's arm, he collapses and dies. It's later revealed Magatha Grimtotem coated Gorehowl with the poison that took the Tauren leader's life.

What Garrosh does when he finds out he'd been used to kill Cairne is too epic to put into words. The fallout of this will be revisited later in the story (like, next chapter!). We have one more arena fight and someone falling in love with someone else before the assault on the Frozen Throne!

..Now if someone other than Tavingtonsbeauty would review this bad boy (for I know she will anyway), I will be a very happy camper. If you want to find me in the World of Warcraft, send me a PM for server info.


	2. Chapter 2: Political Turmoil

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: Updates will be infrequent as I'm writing several stories at the same time and this one isn't exactly near the top of my list of priorities at the moment.

XxX

Chapter 2: Political Turmoil

XxX

It had been a week since the duel between Garrosh and Cairne. Baine was in The Barrens when word reached him of the death of his father. He returned to Thunder Bluff to find usurpers had seized it, the conspirator Magatha Grimtotem. The old crone petitioned Garrosh for aid but much to her surprise, he personally led soldiers from Orgrimmar to Thunder Bluff to retake the Tauren capital.

It's said Garrosh swallowed his pride and bowed before Baine afterward, as was the custom to show he was indebted to the newly appointed Tauren Chieftain. Because of the instability created as a result of Cairne's death, Hamuul Runetotem returned to Mulgore to help keep the peace. Despite the death of his father, Baine promised the Warsong Offensive will have his people's continued support.

Today I was in Ironforge.

King Magni requested a few members of the group that had infiltrated Ulduar. I had come with Ein as well as Prince Anduin Wrynn, who was studying ancient civilizations. The King of Ironforge had us gathered in the heart of Ironforge where he had arrayed the tablets recovered from Ulduar. It was obvious he'd spent a great deal of time pouring over the tablets. Now we would find out what he gleaned from them.

"According to these tablets, the Earthen were one with the land itself." he explained. "As such, they had the power to commune with the land and were privy to its secrets. Our brothers and sisters in the Wildhammer Clan are proof we still have that power."

"Are you saying you found a way for all Dwarves to do so without Shamanism, Your Majesty?" I asked in surprise.

"Aye Lass, I have." he replied proudly. "It's my understanding you're a Shaman yourself. What is the mountain telling you right now?" I closed my eyes and allowed my consciousness to wander into the land itself. The spirits were frightened by someone or something.

"_Spirit of Earth, what troubles you?"_ I asked a passing spirit.

"_It comes...destruction comes...!"_ The spirit replied before fleeing. Confused, I decided to delve deeper and deeper into the earth. Suddenly, I could feel the presence of another being beneath me. Before I could defend myself, the presence invaded my mind.

"_Very impressive, Shaman!"_ The presence boomed, exposing me to its overwhelming power. _"You're the first mortal who's ever violated my domain this far!"_

"_Who are you?"_ I asked as I struggled in vain to sever his connection to me.

"_I am the end of all things."_ he replied, filling my consciousness with dread. _"Yes...that is the correct emotion to feel, human. You know that I take your soul and use your body as my own personal plaything if I so wish. I will allow you to live so that you may deliver a message to your kind. Tell them The Aspect of Death soon comes and with him the end of all things on Azaroth!"_

The next thing I knew, Ein was standing over me.

"Thank Elune you've returned to us." he said. "I was just about to send for Myrmid and Lillina when you woke up. You were screaming and thrashing violently and would not wake. I feared the worst."

"A nightmare...that's not even the half of it." I whispered as I recounted the experience. "I've never felt such raw power in my entire life. The overwhelming dread it instilled...I fear something horrible from deep within the plane of Earth is coming to kill us all!"

"The plane of Earth?" Ein asked in surprise. "Could that have been...? Nevermind. The important thing is that you are safe."

"Where is King Magni?" I asked.

"He and Prince Anduin are in the Heart of Ironforge." Ein replied. "The king has just begun the ritual of communion with the mountain."

"No!" I exclaimed as I sat up. "We must stop him!"

"What are you talking about?" the Highborne asked in surprise.

"The king's life may be in danger." I said as I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cloak. "We may already be too late!" We ran through the streets of Ironforge to The Great Forge, which led to the where the king was. We had barely begun the descent into the hidden chamber when screams erupted from within.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" I heard Prince Anduin exclaim. The dread was not lost to me or Ein as we broke into a run. Nothing could have prepared us for what awaited us. Standing in the middle of the room was the King of Ironforge only he was no longer flesh a bone but stone and mineral. He had become one with the mountain itself!

"Quickly, summon healers!" Anduin said to one of the guards, who hurried to do so.

"The King is now a part of Ironforge itself." I said as I walked over to his still form. "He cannot be restored to flesh."

"I know you are a Shaman Lillina but..." Ein began, trailing off as a Priest, a Paladin and even a Druid rushed over to the king. I move aside so that they could confirm what I already knew. Within the hour the King's passing was declared. By nightfall, the other leaders of the Alliance and the Horde had been notified.

XxX

A somber memorial service was held in the throne room. Dignitaries from all over the world were in attendance from both the Alliance and the Horde. Queen Rhenn, Princess Mia and Prince Anduin represented Stormwind and Gilneas. Having witnessed the end of the king's mortality the prince was understandably distraught even though several days had passed.

Malfurion Stormrage had come to represent both the Cenaurion Circle and Darnassus. "Hamuul wished to attend but due to the recent events in Thunder Bluff he is able to come." the Arch Druid said to Muradin, who assumed the throne. Geblin Mekkatorque came as leader of Gnomeregan while Carbina came to represent The Exodar.

"May King Magni find peace wherever the spirits of Earth lead him." Carbina said. "His body may be one with this great city but his spirit lives on in all of us." Several people in the audience nodded in agreement as Thrall stepped forward. He and his mate Aggra had come to represent the Earthen Ring and Orgrimmar.

"When I first heard of what happened, I did not want to believe it at first." he said in Common. "It wasn't until I spoke with Lillina Highwind that I learned he wanted to commune with the land itself to bring it peace. He may have paid with his life but I would not call it a wasted effort. I could sense his presence as soon as I stepped foot in the city. No, Magni Bronzebeard is not dead. Rather, Magni and Ironforge are now one."

"I'm sure that the Dwarves will be counting their blessings despite the loss." said Vol'Jin, leader of the Darkspear Trolls. "De spirits be troubled and not even de Earthen Ring knows why. Perhaps King Magni will have better luck den they did finding out why."

"While I'm saddened by the loss of my father, now is not the time for our people to fall into despair." a new voice said. Every head turned to see a female dwarf enter the room. She was recognized instantly.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Moira?" Muradin asked as she strode over to him, swaggering like a peacock.

"This is the first time we've seen each other in years and that's all you have to say?" she asked, pretending to be offended. "I'm your brother's daughter, uncle. I've every right to be here."

"That may be true, but that doesn't automatically make you Queen of Ironforge." he replied. "After the war in the north is over, I'll become the next king."

"So, you will be returning to Northrend after all." she remarked thoughtfully. "This city will need someone to keep order in your absence. Who better than the Princess of Ironforge?"

"I can think of a few reasons why not." a nearby Dwarf said. When he stood, I recognized the tattoos on his face and arms as that of the Wildhammer Clan. During the War of the Three Hammers, the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard Clans fought against the Dark Iron Clan. The war abruptly ended when the Dark Irons foolishly summoned Ragnaros.

The destruction caused by the Fire Lord's arrival at Blackrock Mountain disfigured the Searing Gorge and the Blackrock Valley, now called the Burning Steppes. It nearly wiped out the Wildhammer Clan, who'd since been forced to flee to Aerie Peak far to the north and the highlands to the northeast.

"Ye turn ye back on your father and your clan for the Dark Irons." The Wildhammer said. "The Wildhammers never forget, Lass. Ye best remember that."

"Now now Falstad, let's not ruin the mood with a petty argument." Muradin said as he stood between the two.

"I'd hardly call the army of Dark Irons on your doorstep a petty argument, brother." Falstad replied as his eyes narrowed. "The lass is planning to take the throne by force if you don't hand it over. Her father saw the danger and wisely banished her from the city."

"He's got it all wrong, uncle!" Moira exclaimed. "The Dark Irons took me in when I was scared and alone. I admit I was foolish for going against his wishes and I'm all the wiser for it. What my father didn't see was the opportunity my marriage to Dagran presented to all Dwarves. My son is living proof we Dwarves can live in peace."

"So the rumors are true." I whispered. "I know you told me about what happened Lillina but I didn't want to believe it. "It's the same as a Night Elf and a Blood Elf having a child together. No offense, Evelyn."

"None taken." she replied, shrugging. "I love my son but I acknowledge how unnatural it is having a child sired by an enemy."

"Hear me, Muradin!" Falstad suddenly exclaimed. "If you allow your sentiment to cloud your judgement in this matter, the Wildhammer Clan will withdraw from Northrend and Outland. Even you wouldn't dare discard an alliance a strong as ours."

"I'm not, Kurdan." he replied, looking at his estranged niece. "Just give me a few days. This has all happened to fast. I can't make a decision right now." Without another word, he quickly left the room for his personal chambers.

"Baine was in a similar situation when he retook Thunder Bluff from the usurper." Thrall remarked thoughtfully. "The Dwarves can't afford to fall apart when we're so close to the final showdown with the Lich King."

"It looked like Muradin didn't want to be the one to make the decision." Lillina noted. "Not that I blame him. If he sides with Falstad the Dark Irons will attack. If he sides with Moira the Alliance will lose the support of the Wildhammer Clan. He can't afford either at a time like this."

"There's also the fact this display was witnessed by Horde leadership." Ein noted, glancing at Vol'Jin and Thrall.

"No one in Orgrimmar or The Undercity will know of what transpired here." Vol'Jin declared. "Out of respect for the dead that's a promise. Any Darkspear who breaks their word will pay with their life."

"Thank you Vol'Jin, Thrall." Queen Rhenn said to each of them in turn. "Come, Anduin. We should return to Stormwind. I'll have our defenses on our side of the Deeprun Tram as well Northern Redridge increased just in case. I will also pray this can be resolved peacefully."

"We need to be heading back to Northrend too, and yet..." said Evelyn.

"I feel it, too." said Lillina. "I fear leaving Ironforge in such disarray. Mother, would it be alright if Ein and I remained here?"

"Very well." I replied. "When Evelyn and I return we'll send someone to monitor things from a distance. Just try not to get caught up in the power vacuum."

"We'll do our best." Lillina replied as I shifted into my Storm Crow form. "Fly safely."

XxX

It had been a few days since the memorial and things hadn't improved. Anduin and Rhenn came to Ironforge every day to offer what support they could for the three-way grab for power. Ein and I walked into the Mystic Ward where two guards were trying to break up a fight.

"What's going on here?" I asked as we pushed through the crowd.

"Those Dark Iron Mages have opened a portal to the Blackrock Depths." said a Gnome Mage. "The nerve of them!"

"Muradin approved the opening of the portal." One of the Dark Iron Mages said. "We have every right to request ease of access to Ironforge."

"For you and the army outside maybe." One someone in the crowd exclaimed. "Why don't you cretins go back to the rock ye crawled out of? You're not welcome here!" Several people in the crowd voiced themselves in agreement.

"Peace, all o' ye!" The guards exclaimed. "They have Muradin's permission so they haven't broken the laws of the city. Go about your business!" Ein and I took the opportunity to leave, electing to go The Explorer's Hall. Documents and artifacts from across Azaroth could be found here dating back thousands of years.

"This place reminds me of Eldre'Danas." Ein remarked thoughtfully. "The history of your entire race gathered in once place...simply exquisite."

"I agree." I said. "I'm happy the Highborne were accepted back into Night Elven society. It goes to show even over millennium, there can be reconciliation among kinsmen. I believe in my heart the time has come for the Dwarves to put aside their differences and work together as one."

"I hope you are right." Ein remarked thoughtfully. "As I recall, it was only because our people were on the brink of extinction that we accepted the invitation to join the Alliance after the Third War. When the Dwarves realize they have more to lose than their pride, the will band together."

"Just like our guild." I said as I remembered all of the things that happened in Northrend. "And you and I as well. What are the things you hold dear, Ein?"

"My heritage as a Highborne, my new friends and most importantly...you." he replied. The last one caught me by surprise. "I've learned more traveling with you than I have in all the time I spent in Dalaran. I hope we can continue to walk the path of friendship together."

"Who says we should stop at friendship?" I proposed as I took his hands in my own. "Half your blood flows through my veins. What's to say we could not travel that path a little closer?" As was the custom in Night Elven society, I removed my ring and placed it on his finger. While I was doing this, he removed his necklace and placed it around my neck. When the exchange was complete, so was our betrothal to each other.

"Lillina..."

"Ein..."

The sound of an explosion at the gates of the city brought us back to reality. "The Dark Irons are attacking!" A solider exclaimed. "All able-bodied people who can fight or heal are to report to front gates to repel the invaders!"

"Looks like we might have spoken too soon." I said as I felt my face redden. "Come on, let's see if we can help!"

XxX

End Chapter 2. Admit, you thought this was on hiatus. It took me a day longer to polish this bad boy off but it is done. After the next chapter we go right into the assault on Icecrown. This story will be a short one, for I am anxious to get started on the Worldbreaker Saga.

Next chapter comes soon. For once.


	3. Chapter 3: Ironforge Reborn

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

Chapter 3: Ironforge Reborn

XxX

The fighting had raged for several hours but neither side would relent. The Dark Irons struck from both the front and above with more arriving by the second. "We will NEVER allow a usurper to take Ironforge from our clan!" one soldier exclaimed. "If Moira wants Ironforge, she'll have to kill us all first!"

"YEAH!" several people shouted in agreement.

"The Great Forge is under attack!" a guard exclaimed. "We need reinforcements!"

"We can't afford to spare a single brigade here!" one of the soldiers paused to say. "Send a Mage to Stormwind for reinforcements!" The shriek of Gryphons startled defender and attacker alike. Ein and I watched as Wildhammer Dwarves descended from the skies to aid in the city's defense. The Gryphons tore into the Dark Irons while their riders attacked from the saddle. It was both terrifying and impressive to watch.

"Looks like we won't be needed here after all." Ein noted. "Let's see how things are doing at The Great Forge." We ran to the heart of the city where Dark Iron Mages had opened portals from the Blackrock Depths. Dozens of Dark Iron regulars poured out of the portals and were engaging the Ironforge's Royal Guardsmen and Riflemen. Although they were much stronger and battle tested compared to the majority of the city's guards, there were less of them and they were being pushed back to the throne room.

"Looks like we'd better join the fight before the Dark Irons gain any more ground." I said before I summoned my totems in one breath and my Voidwalker in the next. "Let's start by getting those portals shut down."

"Agreed." Ein said he let loose a blast of fire upon one of the Dark Iron Mages. I directed my Voidwalker to distract the footmen who came our way while I called down fire from above, forcing the casters to flee.

"Ein, now!" I said once a clear path had opened. He ran to the first portal and took out the remaining conjurors before moving on the next. Just as he reached the final portal an Iron Guardian emerged from it. I could only assume they'd intended to use it to guard the Deeprun Tram to deny the city reinforcements from Stormwind.

"Fight on!" Moira exclaimed from somewhere nearby. "We make our stand here!"

"Give it all you got, Ironforge!" Muradin yelled from the throne room. "Ironforge has never fallen in a siege. I'd sooner die than have that change today!"

"This isn't just a war between clansmen." I said to Ein once he retreated back to my position. "Both sides believe they're in the right and are prepared to die for what they believe in. We must make them stop fighting before they destroy each other!"

"I know." he replied. "I fear they would be unwilling to sit down and talk as things are now."

"He's right." a new voice said. Ein and I turned to see Anduin had arrived. "We may have to do something drastic."

"What would Master Fomortiis do...?" I whispered as I closed my eyes. "If we could show them they had no choice but to work together, then maybe...wait, that's it!"

"You have a plan?" Ein asked.

"Yes." I replied as my eyes turned to the liquid metal churning around us. "I will empty the forges into the streets of the city. It will kill everyone it touches."

"You can do that?" Anduin asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I've never done it before no, but Fire is my primary element. If I boost it with my powers as a Warlock, I should be able to do it."

"That's too dangerous." said Ein. "You won't have enough strength to get to safety once you begin."

"That's why you're here." I replied. "I probably won't be able to move so I want you to teleport us somewhere safe once it's begun."

"Very well." he said after thinking a moment. "I will act when the moment comes."

"Thank you." I replied before shouting over the din. "People of Ironforge! You must stop this senseless fighting! If both sides do not lay down their arms, this city and everyone in it will be destroyed by fire!" This gave everyone pause to consider my words.

"Do not listen to that rabble, my warriors!" Moira exclaimed. "She is just a girl. She does not have the power to do such a thing. Ironforge will be ours!"

"Over my dead body it will!" said Falstad as he attacked Moira from above.

"You bring this on yourselves." I said as I communed with the spirits of Fire and Earth. The forges and lava pits all over the city churned and bubbled furiously as I commanded them to rise from where they rested.

"It...it's not possible!" one soldier exclaimed as the contents of the great forge spilled into the street, forcing both armies apart. The ground shook violently as long dormant lava pools bubbled and erupted, flooding the city with fire for the first time since its construction.

"Evacuate the city!" Muradin exclaimed as chunks of earth rained from the ceiling.

"NO!" I roared. "No one leaves until all sides agree to cease hostilities!" If you do not agree to peace, you will all perish together as fools!"

"You'll die, too!" Moira pointed out. At that moment a Death Gate opened just outside the way to the throne room.

"It's a sacrifice she's willing to make." a familiar voice said as a single Death Knight emerged. It was Dexterose. "Even in the face of death you still intend to continue to fight? This quarrel is senseless and meaningless."

"Why do ye outsiders insist on meddling with matters that don't concern ye?" Moira demanded.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Dexterose said as she grinned. I'd seen the look in her eyes enough times to know we were about to see the side of her she'd rarely shown anyone since she left the Scourge. She reached into her satchel and revealed a Dark Iron baby.

Moira's son.

"How—when did...!" Moira exclaimed in horror as she started in Dexterose's direction.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP!" the Death Knight roared as she held the crying infant over one of the overflowing forges. Since she was undead she was unfazed by the burning liquid she trod in. She reached into her satchel with her other hand and produced a Gryphon Egg.

"MONSTER!" Falstad exclaimed in horror.

"I'll say this only once." Dexterose said to everyone present. "Cease this fighting now or I will force Muradin to make the most difficult decision of his life: the baby or the egg."

"You'd best do as she says." I said. "I doubt even Ein could rescue both of them at the same time if she dropped them."

"Very well." Muradin said. "All forces, stand down!"

"A wise decision." Dexterose said as she tossed the egg to Falstad, who deftly caught it safely. "Lillina, you may return to flames to their resting places." It took everything I had to pull the raging inferno back to where it had come all over the city at once. I then repaired the cracks that opened all over the city. Once that was done I collapsed in Ein's arms.

"I'll be okay." I said, to his relief. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Return my son to me at once you undead wench!" Moira demanded. _Idiot_, I thought.

"Oh, this?" Dexterose said as she released her grip and dropped the child into the forge. "Oops."

"NO!" Moira exclaimed in pure anguish. She collapsed and wailed.

"Learn your place, little girl." Dexterose said as she looked upon Moira with her cold, lifeless eyes. As was their nature I knew she was enjoying every second of this. What I almost did was a extreme but what Dexterose just did was beyond barbaric.

"We Knights of the Ebon Blade are not like the Argent Crusade." the Death Knight said. "We don't waste time worrying about morals. We weren't created to think that way. We were created for the sole purpose of inflicting pain upon others. It's the source of our strength. For that reason, you'll be happy to know that know that wasn't your baby I dropped into the forge."

"What?" Prince Anduin said in surprise as Dexterose pulled a second crying bundle out of her satchel and handed in to Moira.

"You and Falstad will always remember this as the day you almost lost everything." Dexterose said as she grinned. "The day you forget that will be the day I return to do it for real."

* * *

><p>A few days after that, the three clans decided that Ironforge would have not one ruler but three they called The Council of Three Hammers with each clan represented in the Throne Room. Muradin was the Bronzebeard Representative and was in charge the their combined military. Falstad was the Wildhammer Representative and in charge of diplomatic relations. Finally, Moira was the Dark Iron Representative and was in charge of domestic affairs.<p>

The three would vote for any major decisions that had to be made concerning all dwarves. For the first time in centuries, the dwarves were united. As promised, Muradin returned to Northrend for the final push into Icecrown Citadel itself. If anyone deserved to be there for the final showdown, it was him.

"You did well, Lillina." I said to her when she and Ein returned from Ironforge. "Dexterose explained everything to me. The power to destroy an entire city. You must have been terrified."

"I was more afraid I wouldn't be able to fix things than anything else." she replied. "More so since the Dwarves have banded together. By the way Dexterose, what was in the bundle you dropped into the forge?"

"You're better off not knowing." she replied, shrugging. "The look of sheer terror on her face was worth going all the way to Ironforge, I will admit."

"To be honest, I'm more curious about who you gave your engagement ring to." Abyssion said as he walked over to her. She gasped in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked her father. "I didn't say anything!"

"Did you forget I'm well accustomed to Night Elven tradition, my daughter?" he asked, chuckling. "I know all too well the significance of the necklace you wear. After all...even when I was raised in undeath I still wear the ring your mother gave to me." he displayed the ring on his right hand as proof.

"It is I." Ein said as he inserted himself into the conversation. "We were going to tell you but were didn't know the best time to do so."

"Any time's a good time for wedding announcements, Ein!" Paima exclaimed excitedly. "I'd say you two are a good match for each other. Don't you agree, Abyssion?"

"Yes, I do." he replied as he smiled. "I'd like to tell you two to get started on your life together far from here but I know for Lillina, it's as personal for her as it is for me and Aurabolt."

"Then I will continue to stay by her side." said Ein. "Elune knows how emotional this must be for your family, Lord Highwind. Please allow me to travel with you for a little longer."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, friend." I replied as I observed a signal flare at the steps of the Citadel.

"Looks like it's time." Abyssion remarked. "We should be going. I doubt Tirion and Darion can hold them in check if we keep them waiting any longer."

"Agreed." I replied as I faced many of the soldiers in the Alliance camp. "The time has come. Only those ready to lay down their lives will be going any further. Many of you have families and loved ones waiting for you to return. If anyone wishes to to go back to them, you're free to do so. None will be punished for leaving now if they so desire."

No one moved at first. Suddenly, a human warrior stood and placed his tabard of Stormwind on the ground next to me. After doing this he started back in the direction of Dalaran. He was soon joined by scores of others. When it was over, only a few hundred thousand remained.

"Aslanoch reported more of the same with the Horde this morning." Paima noted.

"I envy them." I replied as I mounted my Charger, Raynor. "I don't have a choice." Abyssion followed me as we led the charge to the gates of Icecrown Citadel. We broke though the Scourge footmen who stood guard and joined the combined army made up of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade.

The Ashen Verdict, they called themselves. While I had little doubt just one of the factions could penetrate the fortress, combined they had the best chance of achieving victory. The amassed army stood in defiance of the looming castle in the face of the bone-chilling blizzard that raged.

"Lord Fordring, Lord Mograine." I said to the two as a knight tended to my steed.

"Welcome, Fomortiis Aurabolt." Tirion said as we shook hands. "It's an honor to have you and your guild here with us."

"The hopes and dreams of all Azaroth rides with us." I said.

"The souls stolen by the Lich King cry out for justice." said Abyssion as his hand rested on the hilt of his Runeblade, Flameberge. "If Arthas isn't scared now, he soon will be."

"Here, here!" Darion exclaimed as he clapped his hand on Abyssion's shoulder. "Our vengeance will soon be complete, old friend."

"Rise up, Knights and Crusaders!" Tirion roared so his voice would carry over the blizzard raging outside. "The hour of justice has come!" A battering ram with the head of a lion was moved into position before the massive gate. With a forward chop from Tirion, the siege was underway.

"As soon as the gates have been breached, we must move quickly to secure the hall just inside." Mograine said as he unsheathed his swords. The _BOOM_ of the battering ram pounding the the gates was the only sound we could hear. When the massive gates began to give way, two dozen Death Knights positioned themselves to storm the fortress as soon as it breached.

The resounding _BANG!_ As the gates were breached was the signal for all to begin the final chapter of this war against the scourge.

* * *

><p>"Look to your defenses, my son." the ghost of King Terenas II said to the Lich King inside the Halls of Reflection as Arthas watched the massive army come to slay him enter the citadel. "The Light's justice has come for you!" Around him, he could see the ghosts of many of the other souls consumed by the cursed blade, Frostmourne.<p>

"Let them come." he said as he picked up the sword from its resting place before him. "Frostmourne hungers!"

"Arthas!" a voice from the past rung from somewhere far away. "I've got a spot ready in the Twisting Nether with your name on it!" He closed his eyes and looked upon the invaders through the eyes of one of his footmen. When he saw the image of the man who spoke his eyes narrowed.

"And to think I gave you up for dead." he scoffed. "Come then, Fomortiis Aurabolt! Come so that I can fashion you into my greatest champion!"

* * *

><p>End Chapter 3. Now you know it's on. The next chapter covers all of the Frosted Halls, the Gunship Battle and the Death Knight battle. Things should get interesting from here on out, oh yes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining A Foothold

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

Chapter 4: Gaining a Foothold

XxX

It took two days of fierce fighting before the Ashen Verdict secured the hall we would call Light's Hammer. Tents were pitched and runeforges were built in the great hall. They would aid and supply those of us daring enough to venture further inside. The price paid to gain the great hall way a steep one. The corpses of four thousand men and women of all the races of Azaroth littered the ground and another six thousand were wounded. The Ebon Blade saw to the removal and disposal of the dead while the Argent Crusade tended the wounded. Those with more serious injuries were sent via Mage Portal back to Stormwind or Orgrimmar via Mage Portal for further treatment.

Myrmid, Jiyan, Manthony, Paima, Carbina and Feyonah assisted the Argent Crusade with their healing abilities. Even Aurabolt would be called in to assist with his powers of the Light. I stood watch with Jaimy Ambrose of the Argent Crusade at the edge of the encampment. Things had grown quiet since Light's Hammer had been secured but I would not allow the Scourge to catch us off guard in their stronghold.

"Do we know anything about what awaits us further inside?" the young Paladin asked as he shifted slightly.

"Hopefully Celes and Dexterose will be able to tell us when they return." I replied. "Aside from the Lich King himself, the frost wyrm Sindragosa resides somewhere further inside. In life she was of the Blue Dragonflight. During his ascent to the Frozen Throne five years ago, Arthas slew her and raised her into undeath. She's as fearsome and cunning as she was in life. We will need to be careful once we reach the ramparts above."

"I see." Jaimy said as he took it in. "And that's just one foe. There must be scores more we know nothing of."

"Luckily for us, there are some in the Ebon Blade who are very familiar with this place." I noted. "Take Highlord Mograine. He's visited the citadel many times in the past. If you look hard enough, nothing can stay secret for too long."

"Are you talking about me behind my back again, father?" Lillina asked as she joined us.

"Oh, not at all." I replied as I smiled. "I was just telling Lord Ambrose here how fortunate I am to have you for a daughter."

"Surely you jest, father!" she exclaimed as she blushed.

"Not at all." the young Paladin replied. "You are...ahem, young woman with many talents. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way."

"Thank you, Lord Ambrose." she replied. "Oh, I just remembered why I came here in the first place. I have something to show you, father." She took the package tied to her back and opened it to reveal an axe. I could tell at first glance it was originally meant for a high ranking member of the Scourge.

"What is that?" Jaimy asked. "I can sense dark magic on the blade."

"It's called Shadowmourne." She explained. "It's power is equal to Frostmourne but it will not curse the wielder. He wanted me to give it to you, Father. He said he thought you might want to save Flamberge for the Lich King himself." I took the axe from Lillina so I could examine it closely.

"He crafted this himself, didn't he?" I asked.

"I was with him when he finished working on it, yes." she replied.

"Very well." I said as sheathed my sword ."I will have to give Highlord Mograine my thanks. I shall keep Flameberge sheathed until the time is right to use it. It would be a waste not to use this axe after the care and effort he put into forging it."

"We've returned." I heard Dexterose say as she and Celes approached.

"What news do you bring?" Jaimy asked as Celes walked past us and ran into the encampment towards Tirion Fordring's tent.

"The Cult of the Damned on its way to welcome us." Dexterose explained. "We would be poor guests if we did not have an answer prepared when they arrive."

"Agreed." I replied as I turned to Lillina. "Tell tell Aurabolt the enemy comes. The first fight is about to begin."

XxX

Abyssion, Jaimy and Dexterose were cutting down cultists and geists when I arrived with Tirion, Darion and several knights of the Ashen Verdict. "To arms, everyone!" I exclaimed. "Show the Scourge the your resolve!" I unsheathed my sword and immediately cut down one of the Scourge Death Knights come to aid his living allies. No sooner had that one been dealt with than another rushed to take his place. Before he could raise his weapon he was consumed by fire.

"Excellent timing, Lillina." Abyssion said as he moved to my position. "I think it's time we pushed forward."

"Agreed." I said before yelling "Everyone, forward! Cut down any that opposes you!" With a great shout, the army cut the Scourge army clean in two. Abyssion and I pushed forward while the Ashen Verdict cleaned up those we passed. After several hours of grueling fighting we reached an expanse chamber where a single foe awaited us.

"Behold Lord Marrowgar." Darion Mograine said as he, Jaimy, Thassarian and Tirion Fordring caught up to us. "He is the Lich King's executioner. All who have ever faced have been cut to pieces be they living or undead. He will be a difficult foe to overcome."

"No doubt." I replied. "But we have no choice but to be victorious. Lady Helene, will you join us?"

"Yes, Lord Aurabolt." the young priestess said as she made her way through the throng of soldiers.

"What are you doing here?" Jaimy asked her.

"Mother asked me to lend my aid to the Ashen Verdict in her place, brother." she replied. "And..."

"And?" he repeated.

"King Wrynn asked me to keep you safe." she said, smiling. "Lord Fordring has already consented to my presence here. Let's do our best to support each other."

"Very well." I said as I turned to Myrmid. "I'm going to need you by my side as well. Are you ready?"

"Always and always, love." she replied as she smiled bravely. "Lead the way and I will follow."

"Very well." I said as I pointed my sword at the floating mass of bone and steel before us. "For Azaroth!" And thus the battle was joined. Despite its size, the fiend was fast. Even the Death Knights fighting it were kept on their toes. Dexterose deftly dodged every strike made against her while Tirion cut into it with Ashbringer. It didn't seem as if our attacks were having much effect but its movements began to slow. When Abyssion managed to cut the huge scythe it wielded in two we knew the battle would be ours.

"Time to end this!" Jaimy said as he raised his hammer and delivered the finishing blow. Lord Marrowgar collapsed to ground in a heap of bones and moved no more. The battle was won!

"Clerics, tend to the wounded." Tirion said once the fiend's demise was confirmed. "Jaimy, see that the cultists still living are restrained and sent to the Shadow Vault."

"Yes, sir." he said as he left to tend to his task.

"I've heard about your valor in battle but it's an honor to fight beside you, Grand Marshall." Tirion said to me as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. The instant he touched my shoulder I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Myrmid was at my side at once.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed as she pulled the plate armor from my arm to reveal a nasty wound that was starting to fester.

"I'm not sure why I didn't notice that before." I said as she treated and bandaged the wound. It's a good thing I decided to do this as a Paladin and-"

"Shh." she said, putting her finger to my lips. "This is the second time I've tended to an infected wound you received in combat. I'm beginning to wonder if you're letting yourself get wounded knowing I'm here to take care of you."

"I wouldn't dream of it though I do appreciate your care." I replied. "Myrmidia..."

"Fomortiis..." she whispered.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone." Abyssion suddenly said, reminding me where we were. I looked up to see him Paima, Lillina and many others looking at us awkwardly.

"Uh...right." said as I felt my face redden. "That won't be necessary. We'd best move on. Now that we've defeated Lord Marrowgar the Lich King knows we're not to be taken lightly. Let's keep moving forward."

"I've found something." Dexterose said from the other end of the room. Abyssion and I walked over to where she and Mograine were standing to find what appeared to be a runic glyph inscribed into the floor.

"This can be used to travel between floors." Darion explained. "I just rewrote the glyph so that anyone can use it. We'll have to rewrite any glyphs we find further inside so that we can travel further inside the citadel."

"Excellent." I replied. "Let's move forward, then." When we passed through the Glyph we found ourselves on the ramparts high above the ground. Since the Alliance won the Argent Tournament, the Sky Breaker was dispatched to provide support to the ground forces. Marines were already engaging the Scourge forces come to repel them. The Alliance forces were scattered but barely holding their positions.

"If the Horde were here, their chances would have been better." Tirion said to me, reminding me I was the reason the Horde would not be aiding us.

"We will help them push the Scourge back." I said. "Muradin Bronzebeard commands the soldiers aboard the Sky Breaker. We'll crush the Scourge between us. For the Alliance!" As soon as the battle shout sounded, Scourge and living alike turned to see the Ashen Verdict storm the ramparts. Sword and spell flashed as we rushed to the aid of the brave Marines.

"Paima, fly ahead and inform Muradin of our arrival." Abyssion said to her. She nodded and shifted into her Storm Crow form before flying off.

"Thank the Light!" One of the Alliance commanders said as we relieved his men. "When we arrived the place was littered with bones. It wasn't until most of our men disembarked the Scourge sprang their trap, catching us off guard."

"We're doing battle with death itself here." said Manthony as he joined the fight. "They don't deserve mercy."

"I second that, Paladin." Dexterose said as she fought with him side by side. "I feel nothing for my enemies." It was dawn when we at last reached the Sky Breaker. Those who came from below boarded the Sky Breaker to rest.

"Our men owe you their lives, Grand Marshall." Muradin said to me as we met aboard the airship. "I was this close to giving the order to retreat when you came." He held hid thumb an inch apart to show what he meant.

"We're all fighting for the same thing here, Muradin." I replied. "After everyone's had a few hours to rest, I intend to push forward."

"Very well." he said, nodding. "I'll go tell the captain to move us to the next platform in the meantime then." he was about to open the door when a commotion on deck caught our attention.

"What's going on?" Muradin asked a soldier who came below deck.

"Sir, Orgrim's Hammer is coming right at us." he replied. "Lord Highwind is mustering a defense force as we speak, sir."

"Good." I said before Muradin could answer. "High Overlord Saurfang commands the Orgrim's Hammer. I will speak to him."

XxX

The Orgrim's Hammer pulled up beside us when Aurabolt arrived. Axe throwers and Battle Mages lined the deck of the Horde gunship and they were ready for a fight. "Lok'Tar, Saurfang." Aurabolt said to the Horde commander in perfect Orcish. "The Alliance won the right to join the Ashen Verdict, friend. Warchief Hellscream agreed to the terms before and after it was decided."

"We do not wish to fight you, Grand Marshall." he replied. "I've come to verify a rumor regarding a certain Death Knight sighted further up. My son's life was claimed by the Lich King at the Wrath Gate as I'm sure you're aware. His body was never found. I have come to retrieve it...by force." I could only imagine how difficult it was for him to utter those words. Even so, we couldn't risk a fight breaking out between our forces here.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to interfere." he replied after a long pause. "The Horde lost the right to participate in this battle. Angel, shoot it out of the sky." She unleashed a flurry of fireballs at one of the engines, destroying it. Unable to stays afloat, the airship began to descend.

"Aurabolt!" Tirion exclaimed as we watched it fall from sight.

"I told her to shoot it down, not destroy it." he replied. "They will be fine."

"You know my position in these politics, Grand Marshall." Fordring warned.

"Yes, and that's why I made sure all were spared." Aurabolt shot back. "Or would you have preferred a duel between the gunships? You did say only the Lich King would benefit from such a display." I couldn't help but smile grimly as the ship moved into position at the next tier. Both men had experience dealing with people they cared for who'd been raised from the dead. Aurabolt intended to spare Saurfang from doing something no father should have to do.

"Let's move quickly." Muradin said as we disembarked. "We should secure this area while the Sky Breaker-" Muradin stopped mid-sentence when the gates in front of us suddenly opened. Out came a single figure. Tirion and Aurabolt seemed equally disturbed when they saw the face of the Orc Death Knight come to face us.

"Light help us." Aurabolt whispered. That was the first time I'd heard him utter those words since he became a Paladin again. The hulking figure standing before us used to be Dranosh Saurfang. Many of us were at the Wrath Gate where he fought his final battle alive. Fate, it seemed would have us fight him in undeath.

"For every Horde soldier that you killed - for every Alliance dog that fell, the Lich King's armies grew." Deathbringer Saurfang said as he briskly closed the distance between us. "Even now the Val'kyr work to raise your fallen as Scourge. Things are about to get much worse. Come, taste the power that the Lich King has bestowed upon me!"

"You foolish boy." I said as I felt Shadowmourne's raw power course through my body. "It's fortunate your father's not here to see your second death. Come and receive your punishment!"

"Death Knights, forward!" Darion Mograine exclaimed as I charged. I parried the first blow and sidestepped the second, which cleaved two Death Knights in two. As Saurfang turned to attack once more I cast Chains of Ice, rooting him in place.

"None who were raised as Death Knights chose to be what they are!" I said as I attacked with fury. "We Knights of the Ebon Blade were betrayed by the man you call master. He gave us Death Knights power but we were nothing more than tools to be used and discarded as he saw fit. No one...not even you will deny us the vengeance we seek!"

We fought on for several tense minutes. Even though it was ten against one the fallen hero of the Horde had little difficultly keeping up. Finally, Highlord Mograine joined the fight. "This has gone on long enough." he said as he drew one of his swords. Deathbringer Saurfang raised his mighty axe once more but it never fell. In one fluid motion Darion parried the axe and ran the axe through his dark heart. The Orc looked down, stunned.

"I am...released." he said as the former hero of the Horde fell.

"May your ancestors grant you rest, Saurfang." the leader of the Ebon Blade said as he whipped the blood from his sword.

"Such a tragic end." Aurabolt remarked sadly. Suddenly we could hear the sound of an approaching Zeppelin. Everyone looked to see the Goblin airship carried the Horde banner. It landed next to the Sky Breaker and a lone Orc emerged from it. It was none other than Varok Saurfang.

XxX

"Don't force me hand, Orc." Muradin said as the Alliance soldiers present moved to his position. "We can't let ye pass."

"Behind you lies the body of my only son." Saurfang said as he gripped the handle of the axe tied at his waist. "Nothing will keep me from him." Even though it was obvious he was prepared to fight us all to the death and I knew the wrongness in denying him access to his son's body, I could not allow him to pass.

"I...I can't do it." I said after a long pause. "I don't have the authority to turn his body over to you and-"

"Stand down, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." We heard the voice of King Varian Wrynn say. Everyone turned to see the King had arrived via Mage Portal with Queen Rhenn and Jaina Proudmoore. "Let a grieving father pass." The Alliance paladins did as they were told and moved aside so Saurfang could retrieve his son's body. He walked over to the slain Orc and held him close. As he rose and walked back to his airship he paused in front of the king and bowed his head.

"I will not forget this...kindness." he said in Common. "I thank you, Highness."

"I...I was not at the Wrath Gate, but the soldiers who survived told me much of what happened." Varian replied as he glanced in my direction. "Your son fought with honor. He died a hero's death. He deserves a hero's burial." At these words Rhenn and Jaina started to weep.

"Jaina? Rhenn? Why are you crying?" he asked after Saurfang left.

"It was nothing, your majesty." Jaina said as she quickly composed herself. "Just...I'm proud of my king."

"As am I." Rhenn added as she smiled proudly. "You're a good man, my husband."

"And a fine king." Aurabolt added. "We should get moving. Muradin, secure the deck so our forces in Stormwind can make use of the portal from Stormwind. The rest of us are going ahead."

"Very well." he replied. He turned to leave but paused and turned back. "Don't go thinkin' ye'll fight Arthas without me."

"I'll see to it personally that you're present for the main event." he replied as they shook hands. "That's a promise."

"I see you've kept my eldest children safe, Grand Marshall." Rhenn note. "I know I can't ask you to watch over them but..."

"They're stronger than they let on, Your Highness." I said to her. "Jaimy could teach many of our men a thing or two about combat and many are already talking about the Battle Maiden of Light."

"Already making a name for themselves." King Wrynn remarked thoughtfully. "I'm impressed. Come back alive so that we may give you a proper hero's welcome. That's an order."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Everyone said in turn.

"Things are only going to become more difficult from this point onward." Tirion said as he looked at the Frozen Throne high above our position. "Let's move out!"

XxX

End Chapter 4.

The final battle begins next chapter. The other three wings will be taken care of but in an effort to save time they will not be covered in depth. Chapter 5 should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Wrath of the Lich King

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

Chapter 5: Wrath of the Lich King

XxX

It took several days of intense fighting to secure the great hall that led to the Frozen Throne. In an effort to demoralize us the Val'kyr would swoop down from above and carry someone away. A few minutes later they would return to us undead. Those who fell in battle would have their bodies burned to ashes so that they could not be raised against us.

The Highlords, Master Aurabolt, Lady Proudmoore and Muradin Bronzebeard stood at the center of camp discussing our next course of action. Scourge reinforcements regularly emerged from the three wings the chamber branched into. Without a doubt they would have to be dealt with to deny the Lich King reinforcements.

"To attack one wing would leave our position open to attack from the others." Jaina noted. "There's also the possibility the Lich King will not wait for us to come to him."

"I know how reckless this sounds but maybe we should try hitting all of them at once." Master Aurabolt suggested.

"Madness!" Muradin exclaimed. "Our forces are barely holdin' onto what we've got as it is. We could be wiped out!"

"Hold on, I'm not finished." Master Aurabolt replied. "While our forces engage the Scourge in the halls around us, a small fighting force will confront the Lich King above. Once the Arthas has been slain, our men will be safe. A body can't survive without a head, after all."

"There's no guarantee the magic used to raise the Scourge will lose its effect when he falls." Highlord Mograine pointed out. "After all, Arthas was still alive when we and the Forsaken regained our will."

"That's true." Tirion noted. "Even so, it's a risk we're going to have to take I'm afraid. We're going to have to put our trust in our friends and make the fight against the Lich King quick so that we can rush to their aid. I take it all of us would be the ones to confront Arthas, Grand Marshall?"

"Yes." he replied as he closed his eyes. "If it's alright with you two, allow me to assemble the brave souls who will be joining us for the battle at the Frozen Throne."

"Very well." said Tirion as his undead counterpart nodded in agreement. "We leave it to you. Have everyone meet at the center of the room so we can go together. The rest of us will let everyone know what's going to happen." The meeting adjourned, Father turned to Master Aurabolt and said

"I'm going with you."

"Of course." he replied as he glanced at the sword tied to his back."I will enjoy watching Flamberge turn Arthas to ashes."

XxX

An hour later, I had assembled the 20 people who would be joining us for the final battle. Jamiy Ambrose and his sister Helene Ambrose-Mograine. Abyssion, Paima and Lillina. Thassarian, Kolitra Deathweaver and Dexterose. Myrmid, Feyonah, Carbina, Manthony and his sister Celes. Midas Kyomora and his children Evelyn and Talen. Angel, Ein and finally Xrixri.

"Naturally, the guild is well represented." Manthony remarked.

"I need to have people ready and willing to fight to the death." I said. "Just about all of us have been personally effected by the Lich King and the Scourge in one way or another. You've fought the Burning Legion and lived to tell the tale. You've taken on many of the Lich King's most powerful servants and now I call upon your strength once more."

"It will be an honor to fight by your side as always, Aurabolt." said Paima.

"As your wife, I will do what I can to help you find peace." Myrmid said.

"Arthas and I have unfinished business." Abyssion said as he unsheathed his sword, Flamberge. "I intend to do more than settle my score with him."

"Light willing, we shall win." said Tirion as Ashbringer glowed softly in his hand. "The hopes and dreams of all the lives effected by Arthas and the Scourge are with us."

"The time has come for the final battle of this war." said Darion as he activated the teleporter leading to the Frozen Throne. "As the current and former Warchief would say, victory or death!" Upon our arrival we spied the Lich King sitting atop the Frozen Throne, Frostmourne in hand. I glanced up and spied a figure chained above the Frozen Throne. The human was burned beyond recognition but he was still alive remarkably. It would seem the Lich King had been trying to convert him before our arrival.

"So, the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived." The Lich King said as he rose and walked down the steps to meet us on the large platform we stood upon. "Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?"

"We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas." Fordring replied. "More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."

"You'll learn of that first hand." The Lich King replied as he entered a fighting stance. "When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy - and I will _deny_ you. Your anguished cries will be _testament_ to my _unbridled power_!"

"So be it." I said as I pointed my sword at Arthas. Abyssion, Manthony, Jaimy and scores more followed suit. "Champions, attack!"

"Come then champions, feed me your rage!" The Lich King roared as we charged. Suddenly he turned and cast an ice spell on the Highlords, encasing them in blocks of ice. "I'll keep you two alive to witness the end." he said to them. "I would not want the Light's greatest champion and my greatest Death Knight to miss seeing this wretched world remade in _my_ image."

"Jaina, Angel, see if you can free them!" I said as Abyssion and I engaged the Lich King directly.

"Worry about yourself first, Grand Marshall!" Arthas exclaimed as he unleashed his dark power, sending everyone flying in all directions. I rose to my feet in time to watch Arthas walk over to where he'd frozen Darion and Tirion. "I intended to save this for later but now I've changed my mind. Watch in terror as your greatest hope is remade before your eyes!"

"NO!" Jaina exclaimed in horror as Frostmourne plunged into Tirion's chest, killing him and again corrupting Ashbringer.

"Arise, Highlord Fordring!" Arthas said as the Champion of the Argent Crusade was transformed into a Death Knight before our eyes. "Turn Ashbringer against those who would challenge your master!"

"I will not ask you to forgive me, heroes." Tirion said to us. "My will is no longer my own."

"Darion Mograine, rise and fight for me once more." Arthas said as he subjugated Darion Mograine under his control. "Show them the might of Mograine!"

"I hear and I obey." he said. "Champions, prepare yourselves!"

XxX

"The Highlords would want us to stop them if they were turned." I said as I turned to Mograine. "Show no mercy."

"I know!" Jamiy exclaimed, the anguish in his voice obvious. The leader of the Argent Crusade was a father to him. He'd personally trained him in the ways of the Light. To have to fight his fallen mentor seemed all too cruel. "...I'll deal with Fordring."

"Can you really fight them, I wonder." The Lich King taunted. "Until a few moments ago, you were all ready to fight and die for them. What say you now?"

"...Enough." Aurabolt said as he became awash in the Light. "My biggest mistake was giving in to the despair. I should've stopped you when I had the chance. I swear in the name of the Light and in the name of justice, I WILL stop you Arthas! Even if I have to drag you with me to hell, the day of reckoning has come!"

"Hope wanes...the end has come!" Arthas said as he attacked. While Aurabolt engaged the Lich King, I focused on Darion Mograine.

"Out of respect for our brotherhood, your second death will be quick." I said as I closed my eyes for a moment. When I charged, I parried his initial strike with my arm and knocked the other sword from his hand. I raised Flamberge above my head and brought it down to bear with both hands, cleaving the turned leader of the Ebon Blade in two. He burned to ashes as Helene sobbed behind me.

"Oh, Darion..." she said as she wept.

"Hate me if you must, but you and I both know he would have wanted it this way." I said to her as I handed her his helm. I then turned my attention to Tirion, who was starting to gain the upper hand against his former pupil. I had to admit I was impressed. Even though his body was under the control of the Scourge, it would seem he still retained his mind.

"Do not hate me for what I'm forced to do, Jamiy." Tirion said as he attacked. "You must kill me before I kill you! It is the only way!" I chose that moment to step in, casting Chains of Ice on the newly corrupted Ashbringer.

"Now's your chance, boy!" I exclaimed. "Finish him off!"

"Do it, my brother!" Helene exclaimed. He nodded silently to her before returning her attention to Fordring.

"I love you." he said before plunging his sword into the Highlord's chest. The blast of divine energy energy released Tirion from the Lich King's control, but it was too late to save him.

"Thank you...Jamiy." Tirion said as he held up Ashbringer. "This...this is yours, now. It's time I rested these old bones. The Light is a powerful ally. Never...forget that...Aurabolt..." And thus, the most powerful Paladin on Azeroth breathed his last and died before the Frozen Throne. A moment of silence enveloped the platform as even the Lich King paused to acknowledge the death of his most powerful adversary.

"Rest in peace, Tirion Fordring." Jamiy said as he held Ashbringer, purifying it once more. "Your death will not be in vain."

XxX

I could only watch as Father and Lord Ambrose were forced to slay the men they respected more than anyone else. Would I have been able to do the same if I was forced to fight my father? "Just hope you don't have to find out." Mother said as she shifted into her cat form, apparently reading my thoughts. "Only the Lich King is left. We must stop him before anyone else is made to suffer!"

"I made a promise no one else would be made to suffer as I have." I said as I summoned my totems and all of my demons. "Even if it destroys me, THE LICH KING SHALL FALL!" My demons charged, as did everyone with weapon in hand. Magic users let loose with magic and archers let arrows fly. Just when it seemed victory was in sight, Arthas had yet another trick up his sleeve.

"Face now your tragic end!" The Lich King boomed as he unleashed a deadly spell that killed everyone on the platform except Master Aurabolt, Muradin Bronzebeard and Lady Proudmoore. Although I had a Soul Stone on my person, for some reason it would not activate.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I knew then that it could only mean one thing...

XxX

End Chapter 5.

Yes, I'm paraphrasing dialogue from the Lich King encounter. Except for one person, I've little doubt none of you expected both Mograine and Fordring to die. Well, unless you read my unrelated story about the Lich King, anyway.

Things end with a twist and a half next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Light's Redemption

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

Chapter 6: The Light of Redemption

XxX

I could only watch in anguish as the Lich King killed everyone with a single blow. All but me, Muradin and Jaina were slain. Not even Lillina, Jamiy and Helene were spared. Jaina looked at her former Prince in horror as she quickly realized what he was planning to do.

"No questions remain unanswered." The Lich King said as he beheld the carnage before us. "No doubts linger. You ARE Azeroth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught...your unbridled fury. Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder..." Then he turned to face the body of Highlord Fordring and grinned.

"You trained them well, Fordring." he said. "You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known...right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice." He walked over to the center of the platform and began to cast the spell to raise them as his newest foot soldiers, Frostmourne raised above his head. Once the dark ritual was completed, the three of us would experience an excruciating death at their hands.

"Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge." Arthas said to us. "They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands - and you three will be the first to die."

"It can't end like this." I whispered as the Lich King laughed.

"I delight in the irony." he said as dark light flooded the platform. It was then that I remembered Tirion Fordring's final words.

"_The Light is a powerful ally. Never...forget that...Aurabolt..."_

I walked over to the where the Ashbringer lay and picked it up. I could feel its purifying power pulsing in my hands. "Light, grant me the power to purify the darkness!" I roared as I charged. Surprised, Arthas barely had time to parry the first strike. The second blow caused Frostmourne to shatter in his hands.

"Impossible...!" he said as he stared at the broken sword in his hand. Muradin chose that moment to charge and join the fight.

"No more, Arthas!" he said with each blow. "No more lives will be consumed by your hatred!" The ghosts of the thousands consumed by Frostmourne began to gather around the platform. With Frostmourne destroyed, they had been set free. To my surprise, I recognized the two who decided to join the fight.

"Free at last!" King Terenas Menethil II said as he beheld Arthas. "It is over, my son. This is the moment of reckoning."

"Rise up, Champions of the Light!" Uther the Lightbringer said as he mass-resurrected everyone who'd just been killed. "The time has come! Finish this!"

"For Lordaeron!" Jaina exclaimed as everyone attacked.

"For justice!" I said as I threw Ashbringer to Jaimy.

"For the Light." he said as he administered the coup de grace. The Lich King fell backwards, losing his helm. He tried in vain to reclaim the Helm of Domination but to no avail. His fate was sealed.

"Now I stand, the lion before the lambs...and they do not fear." he whispered. "They cannot fear." We watched as the dark magic that enveloped Arthas dissipated, reverting his eyes to how they originally were. His father was at his side at once. "...Is it over?" he asked.

"At long last." Terenas replied. "No king rules forever, my son."

"I see...only darkness before me..." Arthas said as he breathed his last. Everyone watched silently as the Lich King's eyes were closed in death. I had to admit I hated the irony in his passing given the violent end he so readily bestowed upon so many.

"Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world than before." Uther said as King Terenas stood. "Control must be maintained. There must always be...a Lich King." Everyone looked at each other. This was the last thing any of us wanted to hear.

XxX

"The weight of such a burden..." Master Aurabolt said as he picked up the Helm of Domination. "Who among us would be willing to bear it?"

"Fomortiis." A new voice said. Everyone looked in the direction of the Frozen Throne, where the voice had come from. It was the immolated figure we spied when we first arrived. "You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother...but it is not your own."

"Bolvar!" Master Fomortiis exclaimed in surprise. "By all that's Holy...!"

"The dragons' flame...sealed my fate." he explained as we approached. "The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Fomortiis. Forever more...I will be the jailer of the damned."

"NO, Bolvar." Father said as he took the helmet in his hands. "Highlord Mograine knew this might happen when we defeated Arthas. If he did not survive the final battle, a knight of the Ebon Blade should-"

"DO IT, ABYSSION!" Bolvar said before Father could finish. "You, your family and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service...it's mine." There was a long pause as Master Aurabolt and Father looked at each other and then Bolvar. Finally, Abyssion moved to place the helm upon the head of the former Champion of the Alliance.

"You will not...be forgotten, brother..." Master Aurabolt said as the helm was placed upon his head.

"I MUST be forgotten, Grand Marshall!" Bolvar shot back as his voice began to change. "If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today. Tell them only that the Lich King is dead and Bolvar Fordragon died with him. Now go! Leave this place and never return!" We watched as the new Lich King, eyes blazing orange encased himself and the Frozen Throne in ice.

"The deed is done." I said quietly. "But the cost...it's too great. Hundreds of thousands of good men and women, some of Azaroth's greatest Champions and the Kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas...all and more lost to the Scourge. We must never forget those who sacrificed everything for this day."

"Well said, Lillina." Father said as he and Master Aurabolt turned to face us. "Jamiy, you are the new Ashbringer. Tirion couldn't have picked a better man to succeed him in my opinion."

"I can only hope I can exceed the expectations." Jaimy replied as he shouldered the sword of evil's bane. "And what of you, Lord Highwind? Will you take your place as Highlord of the Ebon Blade?"

"I have a feeling Thassarian and Kolitra wouldn't allow me to say no so that's a yes from me." he replied as he smiled. "With our purpose fulfilled, we Death Knights will have to find our place in the world. We were created for the sole purpose of inflicting pain upon others. Fortunately for us, we should see plenty of action in the war to come between the Alliance and the Horde."

"Speaking of which, we can save the details of that war for another time." Master Aurabolt said as he walked down the steps. "We should see that Tirion and Darion get a proper burial in Hearthglen."

"Allow Jaina and I to see to Arthas' body." Muradin said as Thassarian picked up his corpse. "We'll dispose of it in a way so that the Cult of the Damned can't resurrect him."

"That would be ideal." Master Aurabolt said as Dexterose activated the transporter. "The last thing we need are fanatics shouting about the second coming of Arthas."

XxX

When we emerged from Icecrown Citadel, everyone knew victory had been achieved. This was quickly replaced with sadness as word of the deaths of Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine quickly spread amongst the army amassed outside. Fortunately, the older crusaders who'd known Tirion for decades accepted Jaimy Ambrose as their new leader.

I had no such problem with the Ebon Blade since it had been assumed I would take command, which I did. Everyone else accepted me as their leader, making the leadership change far easier compared to Jamiy. Aside from the howling wind, Icecrown Glacier was silent. All things considered it was a nice change of pace.

I stood before Icecrown Citadel, which looked even more desolate now that the Scourge had been defeated. Only those who'd been present were aware of the existence of the new Lich King who sat upon the Frozen Throne. Sylvanas would have been furious if she'd been present, no doubt. Knowing who the new Lich King was there was no doubt the Scourge was no longer a threat to the world. Even so, the Ashen Verdict decided to leave our fortifications manned for the next five years just in case.

"Tell me honestly." a new voice said. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "You're looking forward to the next war, aren't you?"

"I don't have to, Dexterose." I replied as I turned to face her. "The Alliance and the Horde are at war. I have little doubt men and women with our...unique talents will be called upon very soon. It's what we do best, after all. We will grant this world time to recover first, however. Balance is important when it comes to war."

"You're one of the lucky ones, Lord Highwind." she said. "My only remaining family is among the Forsaken. I've little doubt the next time we meet, it will be on a battlefield. You have your family and they are alive."

"If your own family is out of the picture, just make or join one." I suggested as I unsheathed Flamberge and held it. "It's time I parted ways with one family member." I thrust the sword into the glacier to the hilt. I knelt beside it and whispered an enchantment into it. _"Whosoever is deemed worthy shall wield the power of life giving fire. All others will be burned to ashes."_ The deed done, the two of us turned to leave. The sword would stand watch before Icecrown Citadel until the day it was needed again. When we returned to the Argent Stand Lillina, Ein and Paima were waiting for us.

XxX

"I can only imagine how bittersweet this must be for you two." Ein said to them. "At last your souls are at peace."

"Maybe so, but we are still condemned to life as the living dead for all eternity." said Dexterose. "We will ensure the events of this day are never forgotten by the Alliance or the Horde. That's a promise."

"Good." I replied as I held my cloak tightly to keep the cold air off me. "It would be a bother to have to come back to this wasteland in a few years."

"Abyssion, what happened to your sword?" Mother suddenly asked. It was then that I noticed he no longer carried it.

"I decided to leave it behind." he replied as he held Shadowmourne. "It will remain here until the day someone deemed worthy comes to claim it. Besides, something tells me Darion would want me to use the axe he forged especially for me."

"Now that we can put the Scourge behind us, we can look forward to a happy event in our lives." I said as Ein and I smiled. "We have a wedding to plan!"

"Is someone getting married?" Helene asked as she walked over to us.

"Ein and I are engaged." I explained. Almost instantly she threw her arms around me.

"Congratulations, my sister." she said as we embraced. "I wish you two a long and happy life."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Ein replied as he kissed her hand. "We will send an invitation to Stormwind once we have decided on a location."

"I'll look forward to it." she replied, smiling. "Lord Highwind, know that I hold no ill will for you in my heart for your actions. I know that if you didn't stop he, he would've killed me without pause. Do not let my thoughts trouble you."

"Very well." he said. "Despite how his second life ended, Darion Mograine is a hero and I will see to it that he is remembered as such. You have my word." Helene nodded silently before walking away.

"It's finally over." I said. "It feels good simply saying those words. Elune be praised, it's over!"

"Yes!" Talen said as he and his sister Evelyn joined us. "When we return to Darnassus we will feast and remember our honored dead. It's a great day to be alive!"

"Every day above ground is a good day, Talen." his sister corrected him. "Let's all go home. Together."

XxX

I had to admit I was impressed Rhonin was able to make the arrangements on such short notice. Even so, I had a feeling Tirion would have wanted this. "We're here." Queen Rhenn said as she and another woman emerged from the woods. We were on the Forgotten Shore in Dragonblight. It was the last place Arthas had been before he found Frostmourne.

We thought it best to hold the private burial for Arthas here. In this way, the ghosts of the men who served Arthas in life would be able to say their final goodbyes and move on. After she left us in Icecrown, Rhenn had gone to Theramore to get the only surviving member of House Menethil: Princess Calia Menethil. She'd since married, joined SI:7 and changed her last name to Hastings to hide her identity. Few outside SI:7 and the Royal Family knew her true identity.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." said Muradin as he pushed the raft bearing the body of Arthas into the water. I walked over to Calia and handed her a bow and a burning arrow.

"Would you care to do the honors?" I asked, to which she quietly nodded and strung the bow. Teardrops pelted the fine sand as she aimed and fired. Not even the Death Knights' suffering could be compared to what she had gone through to put the shame of her brother's betrayal behind her. The funeral pyre ignited on impact, burning quickly.

"Goodbye, my brother." she whispered as we watched the raft disappear beneath the waves.

"Now that I know the true nature of the Lich King, I think I can forgive Arthas." said Jaina. "His will alone was all that kept the Scourge from running rampant. The same couldn't be said for the Burning Legion."

"Point taken." I said as we turned to leave. "Farewell, my king. May you rest in peace."

XxX

End Chapter 6.

The final chapter comes SOON. I have a few more things to cover before we move on to the Cataclysm/Mists of Pandaria Saga. I will be covering both of them at the same time. Chapter 1 of the next saga comes early next month. A preview of the Worldbreaker Series will be at the end of the next chapter.

I think you'll want to see it!


	7. Chapter 7: The World Undone

Fall of the Lich King

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

_**EDIT 9/14/2012: Due to a change of guilds in WoW, the first part of this chapter has been changed. See the footnotes at the end of this chapter for the details** _

XxX

Chapter 7: The World Undone

XxX

Word spread across the land of the fall of the Scourge and the brave heroes who defeated the Lich King forever. Tirion Fordring's body was taken back to Hearthglen where he was laid to rest next to his son. Serene Adventure received commendations for its distinguished service to the Alliance during the war against the Scourge.

All of us were given enough wealth to live comfortably on for the rest of our lives. This came in useful for Lillina and Ein, who used their share to pay for their wedding. Speaking of which, they decided to have it in Darnassus. Thrall would have an easier time attending the wedding there considering the Alliance and the Horde were at war.

I was walking through the Trade District with Paima and Abyssion when we came across a group of people emerging from the Golden Keg. I gasped in surprise when I recognized one them.

"Madilissa?" I said in surprise. When she turned to see who had called her name she was equally surprised.

"Aurabolt!" she exclaimed as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey, settle down." I replied. "You know I'm married now!"

"Then you can consider this payback for not inviting me to the wedding." she said, grinning. "I was just telling these guys about you. Hard to believe not that long ago you were still brooding over some of the choices you've made. Now you're considered one of Stormwind's greatest Champions."

It took fighting the Lich King for me to rediscover the optimism and vigor I had when I first became a soldier of the Alliance." I said, shrugging. "And what about you, Maddie? You're the head of several successful guilds yourself."

"I'm glad you remember that." she replied, grinning. "Because I think you and I can talk business in regards to guilds."

"If it were anyone else, we'd stop talking there." I said, laughing. "But since we're old friends, I'll hear you out."

"Here's what I'm thinking: How would you feel about turning Serene Adventure's day to day operations to me?" she proposed. "It would still be yours but have the added prestige of mine to go along with it. Most of your current membership are veterans of the last two wars and I have little doubt we would both benefit greatly from the union."

"Truth be told, I'm going to be busy fighting the Forsaken up north." I said thoughtfully, glancing in Abyssion's direction. "I doubt I'll be spending much time in Stormwind once I move back to the Hinterlands. Abyssion and Paima are busy with their other duties and we were just trying to figure out what to do. You've got some impressive timing, Maddie."

"Is that a yes, then?" she asked.

"We have a deal." I replied, shaking her hand. "I will entrust my guild to you, old friend."

"It will be an honor." Madilissa said as we shook hands again. "May the Blessings of the Light shine upon us all."

XxX

"Looks like I made it just in time." I looked at the doorway to see my father had arrived. I was surprised and happy to see him. I was happy he made it to the wedding but surprised to see him not wearing the ebon armor of a Death Knight. Instead he wore an elegant Runecloth Robe. Only his eyes betrayed his true nature.

"You look amazing, dear." Mother said as the two of us walked over to him. "Ein and everyone awaits us at the Temple of the Moon. Now that you've arrived, we can walk there together."

"Yes, let's go together...as a family." I said we departed, my parents on either side of me. The Night Elves we passed paused to offer congratulations along the way. The whole of Teldrassil would know if they didn't already. As we passed the Bough of Eternals we spied Thrall, Aggra and Hamuul Runetotem.

"Lok'Tar, Thrall." I greeted as we embraced. "Thank you for coming to the wedding."

"Thank you for inviting us, Lillina, but we can't stay long." he replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The spirits are restless." Aggra explained. "The Earthen Ring has been getting increased reports of aggression from the elements all over the world. There have even been instances of the elements turning on Shamen trying to quell them. We will depart for the Barrens where other Shamen await us."

"The Cenarion Circle is conducting an investigation as well." Hamuul added. "Whatever troubles both the mortal plane and the elements demands a joint response to deal with it."

"I was afraid you'd say that, Hamuul." We turned to see Malfurion Stormrage had arrived from the temple. "I just told Tyrande I'm going to have to miss the wedding. There's something in Hyjal I'd like to investigate. I was just going to find you. I hate to do this on your wedding day Lillina but I'm going to need your mother to come with me."

"It's alright." I replied. "I understand. I was planning to return to Ironforge with Carbina to investigate the evil I sensed within the Plane of Earth."

"What presence?" Mother asked.

"I was so frightened I was trying to forget it." I explained. "I dove deep into the earth and came across a terrible being. He called himself the Aspect of Death and said that he would be coming soon to end all Life on Azeroth."

"That was three months ago!" Father explained. "Lillina, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I was so preoccupied with the war against the Scourge and everything that happened in Ironforge I didn't have the opportunity." I replied.

"This is serious." Malfurion said. "I have a terrible premonition."

"And I as well." said Thrall. "We need to leave. Now."

"What's going on?" Ein asked as he, Carbina, Tyrande and Helene emerged from the Temple of the Moon.

"Lillina just told us of her brush with Deathwing." Father explained. "We need to warn Stormwind and Orgrimmar while we still can."

"One would think the Twilight Hammer's sudden return would be enough." said Helene. "In recent weeks, cultists have been sighted in the streets of Stormwind spreading their propaganda about the end of the world. For every doomsayer arrested, ten more seem to appear."

"Let's go." Father said as he started in the direction of the Flight Master. He only went halfway there when the sky suddenly turned blood red. This was followed by the ground violently shaking.

"Are we under attack?" Tyrande asked.

"No, but we need to order the evacuation of Teldrassil at once." Malfurion replied as he shifted into his Storm Crow form. Mother and Hamuul followed suit.

"I will open a portal to Ashenvale." Ein said as he conjured a portal nearby. No sooner had the portal stabilized than a mob of people arrived from the mainland. All of them looked scared for their lives.

"Auberdine is lost!" One of then exclaimed.

"When the ground suddenly shook, a large wave rose and flooded the town. Those on the docks were swept away. We were some of the lucky ones who were on the last boat to Teldrassil."

"The Barrens is on fire!" A Draenei Mage who materialized nearby announced. "The ground splintered and fire erupted from within. I've never seen anything like it!"

"I fear this is going on all over the world." said Thrall. Suddenly I found myself awash in a terrifying vision. Before I blacked out I saw Carbina, Aggra and even Thrall had been effected as well. The next thing I knew, I was experiencing a vision.

"_**Pain...agony...my hatred burns through the cavernous deeps."**_ A voice said. I beheld a great dragon in what appeared to be Deepholm, the plane of Earth. At one time he was known as Neltharion The Earth Warder. After his betrayal during the War of the Ancients he gained his current name: Deathwing. He was being tended to by Earthen, who were fastening large, metal plates to the exposed parts of his body. His anguished roars told me the procedure must be excruciating.

"_**The world heaves with my torment."**_ he said as he languished. Every time his struck the cavern the land itself would tremble. This explained the violent Earthquakes reported all over the world.

"_**Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage."**_ I watched as a wall of water slammed into Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale. The vision switch to the Barrens, where the ground split in two. The vision changed again to Thousand Needles, which began to flood.

"_**But at last...the whole of Azeroth will break..."**_ The vision shifted back to Deathwing himself. After the last plate was fastened to his body, he roared and burst through the plane of Earth and emerged on Azeroth. Where he went only destruction was left behind.

"_**And ALL will burn beneath the shadow of my wings!"**_ I watched as Deathwing came to Stormwind and landed atop the gates leading into the Trade District. He roared and turned his wrath upon Stormwind Park, utterly destroying it. The last thing I saw before the vision ended was the King and Queen watching the destruction from the keep.

"Spirits help us." Thrall said as we came to. "Deathwing has returned."

"We will deal with him later." said Hamuul. "We must send Shamen and Druids to all of the effected areas. The land needs to be healed."

"Agreed." Carbina replied as she turned to Helene and Aggra. "Spread the word in Stormwind and Orgrimmar. Azeroth has need of heroes once again!"

XxX

And thus, this story is complete.

It took me several months longer than planned to complete it but I am satisfied with the finished product. As I mentioned at the end of the last Chapter the events of Mists of Pandaria will be happening at the same time. The reason for that is lore wise, both happen at the same time.

Eighteen years will have passed between this story and Worldbreaker: Torrent of Destiny. I don't want to spoil too much ahead of time but let's just say I put the WAR back in Warcraft!

EDIT 9/14/2012:

As of 8/24/2012 I am no longer a member of Order of the Light. Because of that and the circumstances of my departure from that guild I rewrote this chapter since it is the only one in which they are specifically referenced. They don't deserve the publicity, least of all from me. Thankfully I haven't drafted World Breaker yet so this was all I had to do.

Maddilissa, also called Maddie by her friends has been playing WoW for about as long as I have. She has several Guilds across three servers like me and unlike the Order of the Light, I can say without question we have become good friends. We talked on Vent almost every day most of last month and like I referenced in this amended chapter we're working on reviving a guild together. She will be a regular in the next saga and I know she (and Tavingtonsbeauty) will be pleased. 

-B.A.


End file.
